The pancreas produces insulin to assist the body in converting glucose to energy and enzymes to assist the body in digesting food. Pancreatic cancer is a malignant growth of the pancreas that mainly occurs in the cells of the pancreatic ducts. This disease is the ninth most common form of cancer, yet it is the fourth and fifth leading cause of cancer deaths in men and women, respectively. Cancer of the pancreas is almost always fatal, with a five-year survival rate that is less than 3%.
The most common symptoms of pancreatic cancer include jaundice, abdominal pain, and weight loss, which, together with other presenting factors, are nonspecific in nature. Thus, diagnosing pancreatic cancer at an early stage of tumor growth is often difficult and requires considerable suspicion and extensive diagnostic work-up, often times including exploratory surgery. Endoscopic ultrasonography and computed tomography are the best noninvasive means available today for diagnosis of pancreatic cancer. However, reliable detection of small tumors, as well as differentiation of pancreatic cancer from focal pancreatitis, is troublesome. Unfortunately, the vast majority of patients are presently diagnosed at a late stage when the tumor has already extended outside of the capsule to invade surrounding organs and/or has metastasized extensively. Gold et al., Crit. Rev. Oncology/Hematology, 39:147-54 (2001). Late detection of the disease is common, and “early” pancreatic cancer diagnosis is rare in the clinical setting.
Current treatment procedures available for pancreatic cancer have not led to a cure, nor to a substantially improved survival time. Surgical resection has been the only modality that offers a chance at survival. However, due to a large tumor burden, only 10% to 25% of patients are candidates for “curative resection.” For those patients undergoing a surgical treatment, the five-year survival rate is still poor, averaging only about 10%.
Early detection and diagnosis of pancreatic cancer, as well as appropriate staging of the disease, would provide an increased survival advantage. A number of laboratories are proceeding on the development of a diagnostic procedure based upon the release of a tumor-associated marker into the bloodstream as well as detection of the marker substance within biopsy specimens. The best tumor associated marker for pancreatic cancer has been the immunoassay for CA19.9. Elevated levels of this sialylated Lea epitope structure were found in 70% of pancreatic cancer patients but were not found in any of the focal pancreatitis specimens examined. However, CA19.9 levels were found to be elevated in a number of other malignant and benign conditions, so that currently the assay cannot be used for diagnosis. However, the assay is useful for monitoring, the continued increase in CA19.9 serum levels after surgery being indicative of a poor prognosis. Many other monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) have been reported with immunoassays for diagnosis in varying stages of development. These include but are not limited to DUPAN2, SPAN1, B72.3, Ia3, and various anti-CEA antibodies.
Man-made antibodies, in particular MAbs and engineered antibodies or antibody fragments, have been tested widely and shown to be of value in detection and treatment of pancreatic cancer, as well as other various human disorders, including cancers, autoimmune diseases, infectious diseases, inflammatory diseases, and cardiovascular diseases [Filpula and McGuire, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1999) 9: 231-245]. The clinical utility of an antibody or an antibody-derived agent is primarily dependent on its ability to bind to a specific targeted antigen associated with a specific disorder. Selectivity is valuable for delivering a diagnostic or therapeutic agent, such as isotopes, drugs, toxins, cytokines, hormones, hormone antagonists, enzymes, enzyme inhibitors, oligonucleotides, growth factors, oligonucleotides, radionuclides, an angiogenesis inhibitor, or metals, to a target location during the detection and treatment phases of a human disorder, particularly if the diagnostic or therapeutic agent is toxic to normal tissue in the body. Radiolabeled antibodies have been used with some success in numerous malignancies, including ovarian cancer, colon cancer and lymphoma. This technology may also prove useful for pancreatic cancer. However, other than the application of anti-CEA antibodies and B72.3, little clinical information exists.
The potential limitations of such antibody systems are discussed in Goldenberg, The American Journal of Medicine, 94: 298-299 (1993). The important parameters in the detection and treatment techniques are the amount of the injected dose specifically localized at the site(s) where target cells are present and the uptake ratio, i.e. the ratio of the concentration of specifically bound antibody to that of the radioactivity present in surrounding normal tissues. When an antibody is injected into the blood stream, it passes through a number of compartments as it is metabolized and excreted. The antibody must be able to locate and bind to the target cell antigen while passing through the rest of the body. Factors that control antigen targeting include location, size, antigen density, antigen accessibility, cellular composition of pathologic tissue, and the pharmacokinetics of the targeting antibodies. Other factors that specifically affect tumor targeting by antibodies include expression of the target antigens, both in tumor and other tissues, and bone marrow toxicity resulting from the slow blood-clearance of the radiolabeled antibodies. The amount of targeting antibodies accreted by the targeted tumor cells is influenced by the vascularization and barriers to antibody penetration of tumors, as well as intratumoral pressure. Non-specific uptake by non-target organs such as the liver, kidneys or bone-marrow is another potential limitation of the technique, especially for radioimmunotherapy, where irradiation of the bone marrow often causes the dose-limiting toxicity.
One suggested approach for delivering agents to a target site, referred to as direct targeting, is a technique designed to target specific antigens with antibodies carrying diagnostic or therapeutic radioisotopes. In the context of tumors, the direct targeting approach utilizes a radiolabeled anti-tumor monospecific antibody that recognizes the target tumor through its antigens. The technique involves injecting the labeled monospecific antibody into the patient and allowing the antibody to localize at the target tumor to obtain diagnostic or therapeutic benefits. The unbound antibody clears the body. This approach can be used to diagnose or treat additional mammalian disorders.
Another suggested solution, referred to as the “Affinity Enhancement System” (AES), is a technique especially designed to overcome deficiencies of tumor targeting by antibodies carrying diagnostic or therapeutic radioisotopes [U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,395 (1993), Barbet et al., Cancer Biotherapy & Radiopharmaceuticals 14: 153-166 (1999)]. The AES utilizes a radiolabeled divalent hapten and an anti-tumor/anti-hapten bispecific antibody that recognizes both the target tumor and the radioactive hapten. Haptens with higher valency and antibodies with higher specificity may also be utilized for this procedure. The technique involves injecting the antibody into the patient and allowing it to localize at the target tumor. After a sufficient amount of time for the unbound antibody to clear from the blood stream, the radiolabeled hapten is administered. The hapten binds to the antibody-antigen complex located at the site of the target cell to obtain diagnostic or therapeutic benefits, while the unbound hapten rapidly clears from the body. Barbet mentions the possibility that a bivalent hapten may crosslink with a bispecific antibody, when the latter is bound to the tumor surface. As a result, the radiolabeled complex is more stable and stays at the tumor for a longer period of time. This system can be used to diagnose or treat mammalian disorders.
There remains a need in the art for production of multivalent, monospecific antibodies that are useful in a direct targeting system and for production of multivalent, multispecific antibodies that are useful in an affinity enhancement system. Specifically, there remains a need for a antibody that performs as a useful diagnostic tool for pancreatic cancer and that exhibits enhanced uptake at targeted antigens, decreased concentration in the blood, and optimal protection of normal tissues and cells from toxic pharmaceuticals.